


Know the drill

by 0Wanheda0



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/F, Funny, Light Angst, Minor Anya/Raven Reyes, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, One Shot, Police Officer Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Wanheda0/pseuds/0Wanheda0
Summary: CLEXA AUreddit prompt: You’ve been kidnapped about to be killed. You’re allowed one phone call. The phone rings “Grandma, I’m hungry”Basically Raven and Clarke fuck up. Clarke gets abducted and Lexa is an officer.I tried to be funny in this.





	Know the drill

Clarke already knew that they shouldn’t have gone on their own. She did. But this was a matter of time. This was about saving Octavia and there was no way in hell her and Raven would just sit and wait.  
Those were Clarke’s thoughts two hours before she got caught. Now, she’s too busy thinking how she would strangle Raven if she makes it out of there alive. Because OF COURSE Raven comes up with a stupid plan to completely ignore the police, grab a drill and go save Octavia as soon as they detect her phone signal. Yes, Octavia, who was accidentally taken by French drug lords, which is another story. So what did a genius like Raven choose as a fitting weapon to fight huge dangerous men? A fucking drill.  
So this, this is all on Raven. Her death is on Raven. Clarke had nothing to do with it, she is a victim of peer pressure and she DEFINETELY did not accept Raven’s plan without thinking. DEFINETELY.  
The plan was deeply, deeply flawed. Clarke was supposed to go into the building unnoticed, find Octavia and get out. According to Raven, who was unable to go with her due to her cast, the police would be outside of the building as soon as they got out of it. The two friends only wanted to find Octavia as soon as possible. They could not deal with the fear of the police not being there on time. So they did what two best friends would do in a time of crisis. Locate her cell phone, grab a drill and follow a terribly flawed plan.

That’s exactly how Clarke ended up battered and tied up in a chair facing two men. Her blonde hair stained red, her body bruised and her right arm completely limp. Octavia was still alive, kept in another room.  
The two men would kill Clarke first. To their eyes she was an informant to the police and her life would end instantly. But before her death they gave her a chance to say goodbye.

“You’ve got one phone call” said one of the men in broken English. “Make it quick.”

LEXA’S POV

Her team has been watching Sardou’s movements for days. Sardou was a known drug lord in the country. A dangerous man, craving to expand his business globally, stupid enough to think he is invisible. Lexa wanted to be cautious. Every step of their mission was calculated. A mission meant to succeed and bring down an operation that ended hundreds of lives.  
If Lexa was aware of the fact that two local women were recently abducted by Sardou’s men she would have moved faster. Unit-b was already in the building and gunfire could be heard. She and Anya were getting ready to follow while talking to the young woman that called them. 

“So you mean to tell me, miss Reyes, that you knew Octavia Blake was abducted and instead of immediately calling the police you traced her phone and sent a friend of yours in there to save her with a supposed weapon?” Asked the young officer.  
“You’re misjudging our very well organized plan, officer Woods, and I did call you. Can you please go in there and also give me my phone back?” said a worried Raven.  
“Half of my team is already in there, Miss Reyes; Octavia Blake was located and is currently on the move. I understand that you’re worried but we’re planning to get your friends but also stop their operation. The phone will stay with Officer Forrest while my unit is going inside too.” Said Lexa nodding towards Anya’s direction.  
“No officer, I need that phone right now. THIS IS NOT A DRILL, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!” Shouted Raven pointing a literal drill at Lexa.  
“Listen miss Ra-“ Lexa was caught off by the unmistakable sound of a human vomiting only to found out it was a ringtone. From her peripheral vision she noticed Octavia Blake being taken out of the building by the B-unit while Anya was answering the phone.  
“What a fucking joke there is not time for this.” Said officer Forrest hitting the end call button two seconds into the call.  
Raven’s eyes bulged.  
“Please. Please tell me you did not just end the call.” Raven pleaded slowly.  
Lexa watched the conversation, adjusting her gear to get inside of the building.  
“It was a prank call, miss Reyes, one of your friends maybe. Do we look like we have the time for silly games? Your friend’s life is in danger” exclaimed Anya visibly angry.  
“Thi..wha..What did they say?” the brunette muttered.

“It was a girl..She said something like grandma I’m hungry” Anya stated.  
That was when Raven screamed. Her drill falling to the ground.

CLARKE’S POV  
Clarke could hear the gunfire from miles away. The two men, one holding the phone to her ear, were perfectly aware that the police was already there. What scared Clarke is that they didn’t seem to care. What the hell did she get herself into. Not knowing O’s whereabouts made her extremely worried. Though what made her more worried was the realization that Raven and she are completely, utterly fucking insane.  
She justified running to save Octavia without thinking carrying drills to adrenaline. The idea of getting into a dangerous situation resulted in them not thinking through. But why the fuck did Clarke agree that the sentence “Grandma I’m hungry” is their code for “I’m literally dying right now bust in and bomb this place”.  
So when the two men asked her who she is going to call she had to say her grandma.  
It was of course Raven’s idea. Can someone still be drunk if they drunk one week ago? What were they thinking?  
Imagine Clarke’s utter fear when her one phone call, the call that would save her life, was ended because someone, not Raven, thought it was a prank.  
It was at that moment when Clarke completely understood the power of the word “FUCK.”  
She was done. Death, fin. Her last words? “Grandma I’m hungry.”  
Clarke did not have a grandma. No her grandma died an honorable death fighting sickness. Her on the other hand? Attempting to stop a drug operation using a fucking drill and a backup plan that consisted of calling her dead grandma.  
“Sorry can you call again, s’il vous plait?” the blonde hair girl begged. “There is no signal here.”  
She was sure the two men would just shoot her in the face. The police was already here, they had to run. What would they do? Didn’t they care about getting caught?  
To her surprise one of them re-dialed the number, untied one of her hands and handed her the phone. He grabbed his gun pointing towards the woman.  
Clarke prayed to any god,any universe that Raven would pick up the phone. It was ringing, each ring closer to the woman’s death.  
“Officer Woods, Clarke are you there?” an un known voice asked  
Clarke took a deep breath and started talking.  
“Grandma it’s me Clarke I’m very VERY hungry.” She responded.  
Lexa was already informed that Raven and her friend had a back-up plan. Not a good one. But she needed to get the young woman some time. Unit-A was already inside heading towards her direction. She expected that Sardou’s men would kill her and flee but they must be thinking they have more time. Unit-A was instructed to be as silent as possible while Unit-B pretended they are still shooting Sardou’s men in the opposite direction. They had to give them the idea that they didn’t have to hurry. It was a huge building and many men to arrest. Lexa only hoped the girl will survive.  
“I’m aware of your situation miss Griffin, I assure you my team is on their way. We are going to get you out of there. I want you to stall them, pretend you are having a conversation. Are you injured?” said officer Woods.  
Clarke gulped. She could still hear the gunfire in the opposite direction. Maybe it was a plan or the officer was lying.  
“Yes Grandma..I’m.. this..I want you to tell mum I love her okay? I don’t have much time grams..i’m..” Clarke was terrified. She was going over the question of how could she be so stupid? How could she get into this situation? This is death. Her mum would be alone. Helpless. Her best friends..Devastated. And most importantly Raven would have to take care of Clarke’s dog from now on. Poor dog is not going to make it.  
Clarke was hyperventilating. The man loaded the gun. She had no time.  
“It’s okay Clarke we’re almost there okay? Your friends are okay, miss Blake is being treated and miss Rayes is threatening an officer with a drill. I need you to breath. They’re okay we just need you.” Said Lexa trying to calm her down. “We just need you.”  
And Clarke exhaled one last time.  
One last time before the officers busted into the room to set her free.

\--------------------

It was a beautiful night. Clarke was playing with her cast looking down the menu while green eyes watched her. They were having dinner.  
Dinner.. Because Lexa could not miss the chance to ask out the beautiful girl that ended up to the hospital trying to explain how she got herself into a drug-dealing mission. Dinner because as soon as she laid eyes on the injured girl she knew that she had to know how she used “grandma I’m hungry” as a code for help, how she selflessly tried to save her friend without a second thought and how she takes her coffee. Officer Woods just had to. The blonde girl looked up and blue eyes met green ones. Lexa smiled.  
And Clarke exhaled one last time.  
One last time before she fell in love with Lexa Woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language and this is my first attempt (second if you count that one time i lost a pdf but i didnt finish it okay so it doesnt exaclty count but what counts in life at this point amiright)
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
